


Major Scary Monster Catcher, Sunday Morning, Farts and Exhaustion [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] in mp3 format [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: Major Scary Monster Catcher: Finn wakes up in the middle of the night, and soon the rest of the house follows.Sunday Morning: It's the Sunday morning after daylight saving kicks in, and no one's very awake.Farts: Not all parenting decisions, John discovers, are weighty things.Exhaustion: In which Rodney is exhausted, John is amused, and everyone loves sleep very much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Major Scary-Monster Catcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117612) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Per request, I've uploaded the mp3 versions of the podfic for the A Farm in Iowa 'verse. Parts 1-41 of the story were recorded in 2012 and 2013. Other parts recorded as indicated in their entries.
> 
> Part 18, 19, 20, and 21 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse.

Length: 00:15:35

File size: 7.13 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TakeTwoMajorScaryMonsterCatcherSundayMorningFartsandExhaustionpts18192021.mp3)


End file.
